A Dark Lover's Mystery
by anjeez929
Summary: Sara's shell necklace has been stolen! Can Gaito figure out who the culprit is? Can you? Rated K


23:59

It was a dark and stormy night-as it is always in this castle. I had gathered the Mermaid Princesses for a celebration. Thirteen people besides me in the room. I took a taste of the bitter wine in my hand. Just then at the stroke of midnight. Disaster struck.

0:00

Sara ran into the room. Hair as orange as the sun, heart as cold as a stone. I noticed something. Her shell necklace was missing. This looks like a job for me, Gaito Panthalassa, Private Eye. I looked at my possible suspects. The first girl was Lucia Nanami, the pink pearl mermaid princess. Her hair is long and blonde, perfect for a protagonist. Next on my list is Hanon Hosho, aqua pearl mermaid princess. She reflects this a lot. There is also Rina Touin, Green pearl Princess; Karen and Noel Ryuhyo, Purple and Indigo pearl Princesses; Coco Taihei, the yellow pearl princess; and Seira Hoshino, the orange pearl Princess. There's also the Black beauty sisters, Sheshe and Mimi who has the power to sing more powerful songs. Then there's those dark livers, Izuru, Eriru, Yuri and... Maria... A cold hearted woman with hair as white as ice. None of the other Dark Lovers can beat her beauty... Anyways, I must get back on track. Seira is the successor of Sara so I guess I should start with her.

0:05

Five minutes have passed and I still have no evidence. That's when I noticed something. A radar. It showed seven bright dots. What could this mean? Seven water demons? Seven oceans? Seven humans? Seven places? Or maybe... I asked the mermaid Princesses to stand in a line. The dots on the radar seem to arrange in a straight line. I asked Lucia, who is at the start of the line, to stand in front of Karen, who is fourth in the line. The dot on the left moved three places right and in front of the fourth dot. My first clue. A mermaid radar. I asked Lucia to throw her shell necklace. The dot moved further in front. I can use this to track Sara's shell necklace.

0:15

No avail. A red herring. I was mislead more than a fish with bait. The radar must mean something else. This must be the work of either the dark lovers or the Black Beauty sisters. I guess they have something to do with the thief. I asked each of them if they knew what it was. Yuuri managed to lead to something. She looked as pale as the ice Maria makes. She grabbed the radar off my hands. There goes my only evidence. She ran away. I began looking for her.

0:20

There Yuuri was, in her room. She didn't look at me. She was a pink fish in a green ocean. Speaking of pink, Lucia was staring at the radar when I was holding it. I questioned her and she said it was built by a penguin guardian named Hippo. What? That name is as misleading as a dog named cat. She, Seira and Yuuri are my two main suspects. But you know what they say, you won't know unless you ask. I questioned The other five mermaids.

0:25

Okay, so Hanon was doing a fashion parade, Noel was reading and Coco was in the bathroom. I didn't even know mermaids go to the bathroom. I counted her as a suspect. Rina and Karen didn't have an alibi. I now have 6 suspects. I continue to question the others

0:37

Well that took longer than expected. Mimi said she was helping Hanon do the fashion parade. I knew something was up. The black beauty sisters were obviously enemies with the mermaids. I questioned Mimi more. She also said she and Sheshe was consumed by their later master, Mikeru. I heard stories about Mikeru. Hair as long as the other mermaids and green as Yuuri's. He had a powerful flute. Now I have 7 suspects.

0:39

I finally convinced Yuuri to give me the radar. I noticed writing on the back of it. "H+Y". Did she carve that? I noticed there was a heart shape surrounding it. I figured the Y stood for Yuuri, but the H got me. I was as stuck as glue. I questioned everyone if they know any males whose names start with H.

0:48

Hippo. After nine minutes of snooping, I figured the H starts with Hippo. But why would Yuuri do that? I was confuzzled. Had she secretly had a n affair with him? Maybe. That was the only thing I could think of. Now that I think of it, Yuuri had gone missing a few times in the past. She could still do it. I decided to ask Sara herself.

0:59

Sara said that she was singing her song when suddenly a bright flash. All there was was a note that read "声". The Kanji for Voice. I couldn't seem to match the handwriting with anyone. The note said Voice. What could it mean? I narrowed the search down to the black beauty sisters and the mermaids. That only eliminated Yuuri as a suspect, but who knows? I also asked a pink dolphin to deliver a letter to Hippo. Maybe he knows... What do you think?


End file.
